vaingloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Skye
|} Description Skye is a swift sniper able to dance at the edge of fights or dive deep into the enemy backline to kill key targets. Skye’s unique strafing attacks change the complexion of fights, and her ability to chase down and catch opponents is unparalleled. Start Skye in the lane, mow down minions and build weapon or crystal depending on your playstyle. Versatile, elusive tech pilot who can flank enemies from any angle. Abilities Target Lock Skye’s basic attacks apply Target Lock to the last target. *Basic attacks and Forward Barrage on that locked target grant her up to +2 movement speed for 1.2 seconds, but this boost is much weaker while moving backward. *Target Lock lasts 3 seconds and is lost when the target is more than 8.5 meters away. ---- Forward Barrage Skye fires a continuous stream of bullets while strafing in the selected direction for 3 seconds. Building weapon power makes the barrage slow approaching enemies by up to 40%. *Reactivate this ability to stop firing. *Deals bonus damage to locked target. *Deals 40% damage to structures and bosses. Stats *'Cooldown:' 6 / 6 / 6 / 6 / 5''' *'''Energy Cost: 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 *'Damage/sec:' 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 / 320 (+210% CP) (+70% WP) *'Lock-On Damage Bonus:' 10% / 10% / 10% / 10% / 10% (+10% CP) *'Slow:' 0% / 0% / 0% / 0% / 0% (+20% WP) ---- Suri Strike Skye dashes to a chosen location around her locked target while firing a volley of missiles along a line between her and her target. *Multiple missiles can hit the same target, but subsequent hits deal 20% damage. *This ability can only be activated when Skye has a locked target. *Activating this ability resets a portion of the cooldown on Forward Barrage. Passive: Each ability point in Suri Strike increases the duration of target-lock. Stats *'Cooldown:' 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 / 6 *'Energy Cost:' 70 / 70 / 70 / 70 / 70 *'Damage:' 90 / 150 / 210 / 270 / 330 (+100% CP) *'Dmg to Minions:' 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 / 210 (+30% CP) *'Duration Bonus:' 1 / 1.5 / 2 / 2.5 / 4''' *'''Cooldown Reset: 40% / 55% / 70% / 85% / 100% ---- Death from Above Skye fires a salvo of missiles at a chosen location around her locked target. After a 1.3-second delay, the missiles rain down on that location, stunning enemies for 0.5 seconds. Enemies still in the area afterward are slowed and take crystal damage. *Aiming directly on your locked target rains down the missiles in a cluster. *Aiming away from your locked target rains them down in a line across the target’s path. *This ability can only be activated when Skye has a locked target. *Deals 40% damage to structures & bosses. Passive: Each ability point in Death from Above increases the range of target lock. Stats *'Cooldown:' 30 / 24 / 18 *'Energy Cost:' 70 / 90 / 110 *'Duration:' 2 / 3 / 4 *'Damage/sec:' 250 / 300 / 350 (+50% CP) *'Slow:' 55% / 60% / 65% *'Range Bonus:' 1.5 / 3 / 4.5 ---- Tips #Use Skye’s basic attacks to establish target lock. This is the first step to using Skye’s abilities. #Use Forward Barrage when there are no minions or monsters between you and your desired target. #Use Death from Above to cut off paths of escape. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Carry Category:Ranged Category:Lane Category:Sniper